kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Skunkubus
Height: 106 meters Weight: 67,000 metric tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Control (Immobilization) Primary Attacks: Wrist Spikes, Stilt Legs Secondary Attacks: Saber Teeth, Tail Primary Weapon: Acid Bile Secondary Weapon: Oder Spray Energy Style: Hunger Overview: Skunkubus is a rabid skunk harboring a metemorphic alien paracite inside her body that has caused her to grow to giant size as it devours pray and expands it’s cellular structure. Origin: In the wake of the Chernoble incident in the 1980’s, dangerously high radiation levels made the now famous symbol of poison and death uninhabitable to all, and deadly to those foolsih enough to stay. Not only people, but also animals suffered the horrible effects of having their very DNA shreded and scrmbled into a mutated mess. None were more profundly changed than a skunk that Chernoble scientists had been using as a lab rat in experiments that attempted to study and control an alien life form that came down inside the metorite that impacted Tongusca, Russia many years ago. The creature was to be turned into a bio-weapon to make Russia the undisputed winners of the Cold War. The radiation leak at Chernoble, deemed an accident, was a deliberate attempt to kill the creature after it escaped, but it failed. Bonded to its mamalien host, the hybrid monstrosity now called Skunkubus (a combination of skunk and sucubus) romed the underground catacomes of Chernoble for years until its home was disturbed by modern military forces utalising the barron wastland above ground as a dumping ground for the bodies of dead kaiju. Devoid of any emotion or insitnct but hungar, Skunkubus seeks to devour the DNA of all other kaiju and addapt into the most powerful creature on earth. Energy System: Skunkubus regains energy by feeding off of opponent’s like a leech, absorbing their powers and copying their primary weapons to use as her own. Ranged Combat: When not adapted to use the weapons of her enemies, Skunkubus can spew out a highly corosive acid from the mouth in her stomoch. It burns continuously for about 10 seconds, slowly lowering the enemies health. It is not very powerful, but it also stuns the enemy with a nerotoxin that makes them slow and delayed in their movements and attacks for about 10 seconds after impact. As a skunk, she can also spray a cloud of foul oder from her tail that has the same poisoning effects as Macrosaurus’ belch attack. Grappling: Skunkubus has average strength and grappling ability. In addition to lifting her enemies over her head, she can impale them on her long, stilt legs and stab them over and over again. Melee Combat: Skunkubus has long, slender arms. Underneth her fur and flesh is another pair of stilt legs, the ends of which protrude from her wrists like daggers that can slash and stab enemies from short to medium range. Her body is covered in toxic spines along her arms and torso, poisoning those who hit her hard enough to do signifigant damage. Her long reach has low density, meaning that her meele damage output is relativly average. She can also attack enemies that are directly behind her by slapping them with her long, bushy tail. Weaknesses: Skunkubus is average in virtualy every respect without her ability to poison and stun her enemies, or copy their weapons through spontanius cellular adaptation. Her meele reach is quite long, but she does not hit very hard. She must make contact with her enemies to stun or poison them and give herself a strong advantage, so she is best dealt with from a distance using ranged combat. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant